


【TimDami】【如果我們能談一場正常的戀愛】

by piao



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piao/pseuds/piao
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, timdami - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	【TimDami】【如果我們能談一場正常的戀愛】

※─────────  
※─────────  
迪克窩在韋恩大宅的沙發上，手裡拿著阿福剛烤好的小甜餅放鬆的一口接一口，沈寂的房間內除了時鐘的聲音，就只有自己嚼碎餅乾的聲音。

真是放空的好地方。

但下一秒他被一陣不小的吵雜聲給弄皺眉頭，接著是兩個人吵架的聲音，聲音越吵越大，而且越聽清楚，迪克就知道又是哪兩個在吵架了。

原以為是布魯斯又帶了哪個女人回家，或者跟克拉克在爭辯，結果又是他們兩個啊！

「那不就只是一場遊戲嗎？而且你作弊我都沒說！」

「你現在不是說了！」

碰的一聲，小客廳的門被大力開啟，映入迪克眼簾的正是他所想的那兩個人，提姆與戴米安。

「別在意我，你們繼續。」  
迪克對他們的吵架早已見怪不怪，尤其是最近他們吵架的次數頻繁到連自己都認為這已經是例行公事。戴米安那固執的脾氣跟個性就跟他爸一樣，但因為是小孩，所以又更加任性。

更加難以控制。

看著前面兩個弟弟吵得一觸即發，迪克還是決定勸合一下，不然等等布魯斯來責罵，自己也會變成被懲罰的其中一員。

「喂！別又砸了小客廳，你們上次還沒砸夠嗎？」  
迪克嘆了一口氣看著他兩個即將開打的弟弟們，上次他們打架的結果迪克仍記憶猶新。能破的傢俱無一倖免，十幾萬的中國花瓶應聲而碎，窗簾上的桿子也被拿來當成武器。

之後兩人都被布魯斯罰了，但怎麼感覺還是沒有什麼吸取教訓。

「跟戴米安說，上次也是他起頭的，我只是在自我防衛。」

「是你太幼稚了，連個蛋糕都要跟我計較。」

「嘿！那是限量的！我可是很早起去排隊！」

「多少錢我可以還你，又不是什麼大錢。」

「根本不是錢的問題好嗎！是感覺問題！感覺！」

迪克聽著他們吵架的內容，不知怎麼的笑了出來，而這個舉動成功的停止了兩人的爭吵，並且非常一致的看向迪克。

「抱歉，我沒想到你們感情這麼好。」  
迪克確實以為他們吵架的內容可能跟一些任務上的事情有關係，畢竟他們的不合是全家都知道的，但為了一個蛋糕？這倒是很新鮮。

「見鬼！格雷森！」  
「迪克，我很不想這樣講，但這次我同意戴米安的話。」  
提姆無奈的看著迪克。

「我只是陳述我所看到的而已，戴米安，不是我在說，真正感情差是絕對不會在乎對方的話，更沒有吵架這檔事，就只是單純沒感覺，或者把對方當隱形，甚至無視對方的話，那才叫感情差。」

「所以你要說的是戴米安其實喜歡我？迪克你這也太⋯⋯。」  
語句停在了提姆眼睛看向的那個被指名者，對方手掌緊握，臉頰跟番茄一樣紅，雙眼撇向了迪克，然後下一秒一腳踩了提姆的腳，氣嘟嘟的離開了，留下痛的一頭霧水的提姆跟迪克。

「這臭小鬼！」  
自己的腳隱隱作痛，提姆邊甩了甩腳邊抱怨道。

迪克看了愣了幾秒，隨即又開始拿起餅乾啃。

這狀況⋯⋯看來比起表面上還要精彩。

「提姆，你怎麼最近一直跟戴米安發生爭執？」

提姆在處事上算沈穩，迪克總是很放心把事情交給提姆，可是為什麼只要遇到戴米安，提姆就變得非常容易焦躁，當然他知道他們倆從一見面就沒好臉色，也知道戴米安不好相處，可是都已經兩年了，怎麼提姆在面對戴米安這塊反而沒什麼成長呢？

「我比較覺得是戴米安在找我碴。」

「你比他大，我想你知道戴米安他比較需要花多點時間相處。」

提姆拿了塊餅乾，洩氣似的坐到迪克旁邊。

他不想嗎？他一直以來嘗試跟戴米安搞好關係，但總是無功而返。都是這臭小子，一直跟他唱反調，而且他越是放軟姿態，那小鬼反而翹高尾巴，不好好治他，到時被騎在頭上就來不及了。

「不然試試我的方法，如何？」  
迪克舔了舔手指上的餅乾屑，意猶未盡的拿起旁邊的冰巧克力牛奶。

「什麼方法？糖與鞭子？我相信這方法只會引起反效果。」

「讓我猜猜，你是不是總是把戴米安當個小孩看？」

「但他的行為哪裡像小孩了？」

「我知道要撇開他的身世背景很難，畢竟戴米安幼年時期經歷的事情比我們還嚴苛，只是提姆你忘記了，他終究還是個小孩。你要把他當大人看的同時，也別忘了他是個需要人關心的孩子。」

提姆突然的被這句話點起了一個記憶。

那是一次他與戴米安的對話中出現的句子，他難以忘懷，甚至對戴米安說出口同時的表情印象深刻，那是帶著難受、受傷的眼神。

「誰叫你抓著我的過去不放。」

那句話如烙鐵般沈重的印在提姆腦海裡。  
那次的對話在戴米安安靜的離去而中止，但是提姆卻無法忘記，那個介於小孩與大人間的戴米安，露出接近悲傷，卻堅持不哭的表情。

「我會換個方式。謝謝你，迪克。」  
或許打從一開始，自己就是錯的。

「沒什麼的事，我也希望能幫助到你。好了，我要去下面看看布魯斯，或許會有我可以幫忙的地方。」  
迪克起身往外頭走，但是關上小客廳的門，他呆站在門前。

他其實覺得戴米安的態度有點微妙，那種不上不下的表情，他不僅看過，而且還明白這可能會引起大騷動。

如果迪克所想的事情是真的，那⋯⋯。

「算了，船到橋頭自然直。」  
迪克搖搖頭，伸了懶腰然後往蝙蝠洞走去。

提姆望著天花板，熟悉的地方讓他稍微的沈澱了心情。

他曾經想用一些心理戰術來讓戴米安對自己放下心防，但總是越來越困難，就像荊棘般難解的圍牆，對於自己與他人的不同讓提姆更加煩躁。

看著戴米安與傑森跟迪克的互動明顯跟自己有很大的落差，這讓提姆有了點挫折，同時也覺得這小鬼根本打從一開始就討厭自己討厭的要命。

當他嘗試跟戴米安相處，也只是每每印證了自己的想法。

但這次他決定去跟戴米安道個歉，不是因為今天的吵架，而是之前自己的態度。

他的誠心在戴米安眼中大概變相成了虛偽。

起身走去戴米安房間，提姆站直身體，輕咳了幾聲然後敲了幾下門。

過了許久，提姆等不到人，他摸上門把，往下一壓，輕鬆的就推開了。空無一人的房間擺設著很有戴米安風格的飾品。

武器俐落的掛在牆上，畫架上被畫到一半的作品，房間充斥著顏料的味道與一種特有的香味，床旁堆疊了許多書籍，書桌上也是擺滿了各種物品。提姆走到書桌前，上面有著墨水、鋼筆與鉛筆，一本紅色的筆記本吸引了提姆的目光，只見封面有一個小小的金色T字在右下角。

是日記嗎？

可是一翻開，自己的照片卻隨著翻頁的動作滑了出來。

「什麼？」  
提姆皺眉，當然他不意外對方會對自己做身家調查，畢竟是戴米安，蝙蝠俠的兒子，只是接下來的內容才是讓他越來越陷入僵局的關鍵。

第一頁是自己所有的詳細資料，從基本的出生年月日到自己的所有學歷一應俱全，過幾頁開始則變成了記錄的形式。

日期、紅筆、螢光筆充斥整個篇幅。

O月5日  
今天開始要記下所有關於德雷克的事情。包含缺點跟弱點。今天並沒有發生什麼特別的事情，但德雷克跟格雷森聊天的時候說了他討厭蟲子。

O月8日  
德雷克今天跟我吵架的時候，他說我太不像小孩子，而且過於自傲。他老是在吵架的時候提到我的那些個性，真的讓人煩躁。那好，小孩子的一面是吧？我決定去給他一個驚喜。

O月11日  
德雷克似乎偏好甜食，每天都會喝上好幾罐汽水跟咖啡。德雷克今天約我打遊戲，本來我很想認真的跟他打一場，但我發現他在放水，於是我直接作弊讓他每場都輸。他總是把我當個孩子看，這讓我很火大。

O月14日  
我今天想好好跟德雷克相處，可貌似他不那麼想。他只是不斷用著討人厭的語氣來惹怒我，儘管格雷森說那只是他在逗我，也讓我感到不快。

O月20日  
我不知道要記錄到什麼時候，但是最近對德雷克有種奇怪的感覺。明明他並沒有做什麼不一樣的事情，我卻不自覺地想躲他，但同時又想靠近他，我嘗試離他遠點，但是心臟卻難受的要命。格雷森說：這是因為我喜歡德雷克。但我才不這麼覺得，這根本就不可能的事情。

O月24日  
今天德雷克心情似乎很差，聽格雷森跟陶德兩人的聊天內容，大概知道他失戀了。我在他桌上放了一些吃的。天殺的，我竟然感到煩悶。

O月27日  
今天跟德雷克打起來，我只是吃了一塊放在冰箱的蛋糕而已，真幼稚，我們毀了很多東西，父親很生氣，我被禁足，德雷克則是被要求把所有東西恢復原狀，包括那個中國花瓶。

X月7日  
德雷克似乎對辣的東西沒辦法，為了報復他之前說我矮，我在他的飲料裡加了辣醬，他嘴唇之後腫的跟香腸一樣，而且一直喊著要水的樣子真是蠢斃了。

X月10日  
今天德雷克在我不注意的時候往我嘴裡塞了巧克力，他對我說了謝謝。我緊張的差點就要跑開，到底是巧克力有問題，還是德雷克有問題？

記錄到這裡就中斷了，後面幾頁則是提姆的照片，似乎都是偷拍的，但有些滿清晰，有點像是從影像裡截圖。再往後幾頁則是戴米安的素描，而筆下的主角，全都是提姆。

他在吃飯的樣子、他在專心看書的樣子，他在盯著電腦的樣子、他正在大笑的樣子，最後一張則是他在蝙蝠洞睡著的樣子。

提姆用手摸著那些素描，手指傳來的觸感讓提姆腦海裡浮現了戴米安專注的樣子，一筆一劃的勾勒出自己的神情、樣貌，還有情感。

提姆能從這些素描內感受到戴米安真正的感情。

「沒人教過你闖空門不要亂動人家東西嗎？會沒命。」  
戴米安瞇著眼睛倚在門旁，在看到提姆手上拿著的東西之後，臉迅速漲紅，衝到了提姆面前一把奪下那本自己該死的筆記本。

「我以為你除了討厭之外，對我沒有別的感覺。」

「是只有討厭，現在變成了厭惡。」  
戴米安死抓著手上的筆記本，雙眼不想直視提姆，總覺得一看對方的雙眼，他就輸了，輸了一切，輸的徹底。

「你的嘴總是在說謊。」  
提姆走近戴米安，對方後退了幾步，但在提姆更靠近的時候，戴米安不動了。

不知所措，難得一見的戴米安。

「我沒有說謊，我很討厭你。」

「因為我總是提及你的過去？因為我一直把你當個孩子看？」

「沒錯，我討厭你那種自以為是了解我的態度，那比同情更噁心，真正說謊的人是你，但你卻像看透我一樣的自說自話。」

「我沒辦法改變你的過去，我很抱歉，戴米安。」  
提姆低頭看著戴米安，他仍然不抬頭看自己。

「既然你無法改變我的過去，那你為什麼不來改變我的未來！」  
衝著一口氣，戴米安猛然抬頭看著提姆，這句話發自內心，也同時是他一直想對提姆說的。

愣了兩秒，在看到提姆的雙眼後，才驚覺到自己說出了什麼，戴米安簡直想鑽地洞。

「這也是你的謊話嗎？」  
提姆雖然在戴米安說出這句話時有點嚇到，可是他卻從字句語調裡，明白了戴米安其實比自己所想的還在乎兩人的關係。

「！！！⋯⋯。」  
戴米安想反駁甚麼，但是他卻不知道怎麼開口，ㄧ是那句話確實是出自於內心的實話；二是因為他不想讓提姆誤會。看著提姆並未有任何嘲笑的感覺，正經的表情讓戴米安感受到了自己的愚蠢，他為什麼曝露了自己的脆弱。

「你沒說話我就當你認了。」

「不是謊話⋯⋯。」  
幾乎是從嘴邊擠出來的，戴米安小聲的回應道。

「所以討厭也不是謊話？」

「你到底想知道什麼？」  
受不了這種尷尬的氛圍，戴米安瞪向提姆，這傢伙現在就像是得了便宜還賣乖，明明什麼都知道，卻又要他親口說出來，果然這男人讓人不悅。

「我只是想跟你說抱歉，鑑於以前的態度跟很多事情。所以今天我必須跟你說清楚。」

「哼！你也有認錯的時候，既然如此，我接受你的道歉，你可以離開了。」

「但同時我也想確認，你對我是怎麼想的。」

正要略過提姆，戴米安停下腳步，他無法停止內心有種想揍這男人的慾望，明知故問，而且那雙眼睛好像有能讓他暫停動作一樣的能力，戴米安在看著那雙眼睛的時候總是不自然，這也是為什麼後期只要遇到提姆，非必要時他都儘量不跟提姆對上眼。

「你不是看過這本筆記了，沒必要確認吧！」

「所以確實如我所想的那樣？」

「隨你怎麼解讀。」  
他不能再逗留在這裡了，戴米安覺得自己必須趕緊離開。  
自己對這男人的感覺被赤裸裸的扒開，他無法想像那該是怎樣的情況。

這很糟糕。

「那我就照我自己的方式解讀了。」

下一秒，戴米安的腳就離開了地上，視線倒著，他被扛在提姆肩上，戴米安驚嚇之外不斷罵著髒話。

「你瘋了嗎？！該死！德雷克！放我下來！你這天殺的混蛋！」

「滿嘴髒話可不行，戴米安。」  
提姆無視肩上戴米安的吵鬧，他自顧自的扛著他來到了戴米安的床上，一把將戴米安放下床，就在戴米安要發怒的同時，他對上了提姆那雙沈靜的藍色，心臟似乎在這一秒狠狠的抽動了一下。

「你討厭我，對嗎？」  
撐在戴米安的上方，景色一覽無遺，戴米安那又是白又是紅的臉色他一秒都沒錯過。

「你那麼喜歡聽我對你的感覺，那我就說，我討厭你！我討厭你到了骨子裡！」  
戴米安馬上回過神，眼裡的不滿彷彿是在掩飾自己劇烈跳動的心臟，自己的臉跟提姆的只差幾公分。

「很好，記住你的謊話，戴米安。因為接下來，我會如你所願的改變你的未來。」

第一次，戴米安從提姆這裡學到了什麼叫自食惡果的道理。

接下來的事情就連戴米安也沒有預想過，提姆傾下身吻了自己，柔軟的唇瓣貼著自己的，不真實到戴米安忘了怎麼反應現在的狀況，他明明該給對方狠狠的一拳，要他滾遠一點，他的腦袋卻像是當機一樣。

蜻蜓點水般的吻又加深了力道，像要戴米安強制張開嘴巴，身體自動回應的讓戴米安難以想像，微微張開唇，提姆趁虛而入，開合唇瓣貼緊著戴米安，溫柔的吸吮著對方的唇，溫熱的氣息，身上的男人第一次讓戴米安感到恐懼而無法抗拒。

最讓戴米安恐懼的，是自己身體在叫囂，那股渴望從內心深處爬出，難以招架的窒息。

「我會讓你把你的謊話吞下去。」  
提姆放開了戴米安的嘴唇，湊到他耳邊低喃道。

「⋯⋯量你沒那個膽。」  
好不容易開口呼吸，在聽到了提姆的挑釁，戴米安喘著氣不甘示弱的回嘴，但這不是在咬自己舌頭要對方繼續嗎？

「後果自負。」  
提姆給了建言，那抹微笑消失在他的撫摸下，手掌隨著戴米安結實的曲線來到了腰間，手指探進戴米安寬鬆的衣服內，在腹部的肌肉線條上停著，戴米安看著提姆衣下的手，忍不住的縮了下肚子。

手又緩緩移動到了戴米安的左邊心臟，這個舉動讓戴米安開始慌了起來。

「心臟，跳的很快。」

「閉嘴，我可以⋯⋯。」

「你可以推開我，踢我。只要你願意。」  
帶著信心的語調，提姆就像摸透了他心臟的跳動，還有他所想的一切，包括了戴米安壓在最底下的那抹感情。  
抓住了他的弱點，起伏不定的心情就跟玩雲霄飛車一樣。

「我討厭你。」

「我知道。」  
提姆笑著看戴米安撇開了頭，臉頰紅的連耳朵都是。

手掌感受底下男孩的心跳，起伏的胸膛裡面漲滿了害怕與期待，戴米安眼睛盯著提姆，但看在提姆眼裡，那就像在勾引的情慾。

「我不是小孩子。」  
停在了這裡，戴米安內心焦躁到不滿的地步。

「證明給我看。」

戴米安拉下提姆的衣領，吻上對方，腰更往提姆身體上湊，喘息交雜間，兩人沈醉在不斷的換吻中，雙手抱向提姆的脖子，身體沒有空隙，提姆直接壓在了戴米安身上。

焦急的像野獸，這男人撩弄著自己的界線。

「呼嗯⋯⋯」

習慣了提姆的吻，戴米安更加放肆，他咬向了提姆的脖子。  
不上不下的咬力讓提姆微微吃痛的喊出聲。

「我的討厭讓你受不了？」  
如此嘲諷著，戴米安看向瞇著眼的提姆。

「既然我說過了我會改變你的未來，這點你就不用太擔心。」  
提姆起身用手摸了摸脖子上不淺的牙印，他看向戴米安，對方正用勝利的眼神凝視自己，挑眉，提姆露出微笑。

他再次傾下身，只見戴米安微微後退卻沒有讓步的感覺，提姆在要親戴米安的時候轉向親了對方的額頭。

「晚安，戴米安。」

提姆明白再下去，這火會燒到自己。戴米安的失控就是導火線，當然玩火是他先起頭的，只是見好就收，再做下去，提姆不保證能來得及煞車。

戴米安在提姆離開的同時起身，他不知道該怎麼反應，他甚至感到憤怒，這男人在做什麼？就這樣轉身離開？原以為會發生的事情變成了幻影，戴米安不知道該鬆口氣，還是該憤怒的衝到提姆面前給他一拳。

戴米安困惑了，他看看自己的生理反應，將被子捲成一團，然後把它當提姆揍了幾拳之後，就把頭埋進了棉被裡怒吼。

當然，聲音被棉被隔音的非常好。

而且，上面都是提姆身上的味道。

「嘿！提姆！」  
迎面而來的是迪克，顯然他剛從蝙蝠洞上來，旁邊還跟著難得一見的傑森。

「小紅鳥，你剛剛看愛情動作片了？」  
傑森挑眉看著提姆，這讓提姆滿臉問號。

「沒有，怎麼了？」

「我可不知道男人沒什麼原因會有反應的。」  
傑森好笑似的指了指提姆的褲檔，這讓提姆尷尬極了。

「我剛睡醒，沒注意到這個。」

「你下次可得多注意了，家裡還有個未成長的小男孩。你如果不想被他嘴，就還是注意些會比較好。」

「對了，說到這個，提姆你剛去找戴米安了？他有說什麼嗎？」  
迪克偏頭，他知道在剛剛他們談論過後，提姆似乎想要找戴米安談和。

「這個嘛⋯⋯算是和好了？」  
剛剛那個情況算和好嗎？

提姆沒打算對戴米安說謊，他會改變戴米安的未來，也會讓自己更正視與戴米安一直以來不上不下的感覺。提姆不是笨蛋，他能感受到戴米安些微的情緒變化，只是他以為都是自己多想了，而他也在這之中不知不覺的被戴米安影響，總覺得不能放他自己一個人，所以今夜所有的舉動，只是讓自己不再逃避的一個前奏。

但這又讓提姆煩惱了另一個問題，他們的戀愛，會是怎樣的戀愛？

失控的？冷靜的？尷尬的？難以駕馭的？還是一場未知的災難？

提姆心知肚明，只有在面對戴米安，自己的冷靜根本就毫無作用。

「那就好。」  
迪克笑道。

但從提姆的表情看來，他知道剛剛一定發生了什麼事情。對於提姆跟戴米安兩人是不是好事，這就不得而知了，只是迪克希望，別變成了難以挽回的局面就好。

兩個弟弟感情好沒什麼不好，真的吵過就還有和好的空間，但是越過線的感情，這個可得看狀況了。

「提姆，我們等等要去買東西，有什麼特別要買的嗎？」  
傑森比比外面。

「沒有，我想回房間弄點東西。」

「好。」  
迪克揮了揮手，便跟傑森出門了。

提姆回到自己房間，將門關上，他走到床旁然後直接臥倒在床上。

他接下來的日子只有兩種狀態：第一，糟糕。第二，糟糕透頂。戴米安沒有拒絕他，但這也表示戴米安如自己猜測的喜歡自己。在這樣的情況下，他難保戴米安會做出一些其他的舉動。

他不怕發生什麼，只擔心對方會操之過急。

畢竟一個十四歲剛發育的男生，行動派的戴米安可是不會受今夜這樣的挑釁還不回禮。

好了，自己惹的麻煩，就該自己收尾。

就從他與戴米安中間的那道界線開始，往後的日子是個問號，但提姆想到這，打從心底的笑了。

他會改變戴米安的未來。

還有自己的。

※─────────  
完


End file.
